Blue Arrow
by sieg2013
Summary: Asada Shino yang trauma masa kecilnya mencoba untuk melepaskan masa lalunya dengan berguru kepada Oliver Queen, Arrow.


Blue Arrow

Tokoh:

· Asada Shino (Sinon)

· Oliver Queen (Arrow/Green Arrow)

Genre: Suspense, Drama

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Kawahara Reki (Sword Art Online) & DC Comic and the CW (Arrow)

 **Warning: AU, AT (umur Sinon sekitar 26 tahun), sedikit OOC**

Sinon terkejut ketika berada di Starling City. Terakhir yang dia ingat hanyalah tempat kerja di sebuah perusahaan minuman bersoda. Saat itu, jabatannya sebagai supervisor, dan tidak ada satupun orang yang menggodanya maupun merayunya. Cowok yang mendekatinya pun angkat tangan, karena sifat Sinon sulit ditebak dan mementingkan karir daripada asmaranya.

Lokasi Sterling City mirip seperti Gotham City. Sama halnya dengan Kirigaya Suguha yang liburan ke sana, tetapi pada akhirnya dia mengalami patah hati karena Jack tidak muncul. Suguha tidak tahu, bahwa Jack itu adalah Arkham Knight. Oleh karena itu, Sinon menelusuri keberadaan Arkham Knight. Meski begitu, dia kebingungan mencari keberadaannya, mengingat suasananya mencekam. Dinding terlihat gelap, banyak lampu nyala berkedip-kedip. Tidak ada satupun kendaraan yang melintasi di sekitarnya. Yang ada hanyalah tempat sampah yang udah usang, bau dan tidak terurus.

Lalu, sekelompok perampok datang menghampiri Sinon. Mereka mengenakan baju anti peluru dan mengenakan handband di mulutnya, supaya wajahnya tidak dikenali oleh CCTV.

"Pilih harta atau nyawa?!" teriak seorang pria perampok.

Sinon hanya diam saja. Dia tidak menggubris perkataannya.

"Kau dengar tidak?! Serahkan harta yang kau punya! Jika tidak, kami tidak segan-segan—" tiba-tiba, Sinon memukul wajah perampok dan memelintir lengan kanannya hingga patah.

Perampok lainnya tidak terima. Mereka langsung menyerang secara frontal. Sinon menatapnya dengan dingin, dan mengambil pisau perampok. Lalu, dia menyerang ala pembunuh. Dia tidak ragu sedikitpun menyerang mereka secara langsung. Sinon menusuk perampok di depannya, menyikut ke arah kepala perampok di belakang dan melakukan tackle kaki secara melingkar ke semua para perampok yang mengelilinginya.

"Pergilah sebelum aku mulai membunuh kalian semua!" teriak Sinon.

Para perampok pergi semua dan mereka ketakutan setengah mati. Ternyata, mereka salah merampok. Perampok yang ditusuk segera kabur dari sini sebelum Sinon membunuhnya dengan sadis.

Ngomong-ngomong, Sinon belajar bela diri dari seseorang, dan berkenalan dengannya ketika melakukan kerja sama dengan pihak Queen Inc.

"Kau sudah tambah kuat, Sinon," ujar seorang pria berhoodie hijau gelap.

Yap. Dia adalah Oliver Queen. Pria yang dijuluki Arrow atau Green Arrow. Vigilante superheroes yang memperjuangkan yang dianggap benar, dan mementingkan masyarakat daripada kekayaannya. Dia belajar dari masa lalunya, dimana sifatnya playboy, dan tidak peduli dengan sekitar. Setelah kapalnya tenggelam, Oliver memutuskan untuk melatih diri, dan kembali ke Sterling City untuk menjadi seorang Vigilante.

"Kau rupanya, Oliver-san," kata Sinon datar.

"Bagaimana status Sterling City?" Tanya Sinon lagi.

"Belum ada tanda-tanda criminal sekitar sini. Terakhir, kau sudah membereskannya tanpa menggunakan identitas palsumu," kata Oliver.

Sinon menghela napas. Bisa-bisanya dia lupa memakai identitas yang dikenakan.

 **Dua Tahun sebelumnya …**

Sebelum Sinon menjadi orang kuat, dia memang kurang berani dalam memakai senjata. Apalagi pistol. Ketika masih kecil, dia menembak seorang perampok di bagian dada dan kepalanya hingga tewas. Meski berhasil membunuhnya, tetapi psikologi Sinon ketakutan, dan tekanan darahnya selalu naik. Satu-satunya dia kuat hanyalah bermain GGO saja.

Namun, semua berubah …

Oliver Queen bersama John Diggle dan Felicity Smoak, pacar Oliver sedang memantau keberadaan Captain Boomerang di Jepang.

Sinon saat itu sedang berbelanja makanan di supermarket. Ketika selesai belanja, tiba-tiba perampok beranggota 4 orang menodongkan senjata ak-47 kepada penjaga kasir.

"Serahkan hartamu kalau kau ingin selamat!" teriak perampok.

"Kau juga! Ayo cepat serahkan uangnya kepada kami!" teriak perampok lainnya.

Penjaga Kasir langsung membunyikan alarm pencuri. Namun, perampok tahu dan menembak tanpa ragu. Bahkan alarmnya juga dimatikan beserta CCTV. Sinon jadi ketakutan dan memegang tubuhnya. Aliran darahnya meningkat drastis, dan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Hei, bocah! Serahkan uangmu!" teriak perampok menyeretnya.

Sinon berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Tolong! Kumohon, jangan bunuh saya!" kata Sinon menangis keras.

"Diam! Kalau teriak lagi, aku akan—" muncul seorang pria berhoodie hijau gelap berada di belakang perampok.

Para perampok kaget, dan langsung menembak pria itu.

"Kau siapa?!" cemooh perampok sambil menodongkan senjata.

"Pergilah, gadis kecil," kata pria datar.

Sinon memilih keluar dari supermarket dan bersembunyi. Dia takut terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya. Namun, hawanya aneh. Sinon melihat ada sesuatu yang istimewa dalam diri pria itu. Seperti … pemburu.

"Bunuh dia!" teriak perampok dan langsung menembak tanpa ampun.

Pria berhoodie hijau gelap menundukkan kepala, dan menarik tali kawat hingga perampoknya terjatuh. Gerakannya reflex, tanpa disadari oleh para perampok. Kemudian, dia memanah perampok lainnya di sebelah kanan mengenai jantung dan bahu sebanyak 3 buah anak panah. Perampok marah, karena rekannya dibunuh. Dia melemparkan granat kepada pria tersebut. Namun, ditendang olehnya, dan langsung kabur. Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi di supermarket, dan menewaskan para perampok.

Pria berhoodie hijau gelap bangkit, dan berdiri membersihkan debu-debu di sekitar tubuhnya. Sinon takjub serangan cepat seorang pria, dan berkata membungkukkan badan, "Terima kasih sudah menolongku,"

'Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku kebetulan haus dan tahu-tahunya ada perampok di sana. Jadi, aku yang salah. Jaga diri, ok?" kata pria berhoodie hijau gelap tersenyum.

Tetapi, itu belum cukup bagi Sinon. Dia membulatkan tekad, tanpa berpikir panjang akan resikonya.

"Anoo … maukah kau mengajariku cara bertarung seperti kau lakukan?" Tanya Sinon.

"Memangnya, kau siap dengan resikonya?" Tanya pria itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku takut. Hanya saja, aku ingin merubah hidupku. Aku tidak ingin terus menerus dilindungi oleh orang lain. Apalagi, aku punya ketakutan terhadap pistol," akui Sinon.

"Begitu iya?" Tanya pria berhoodie hijau gelap berpikir.

Sinon ingin menjadi seorang murid baginya. Gerakannya reflex, tembakannya penuh akurasi, dan tidak meleset sedikitpun. Mirip seperti Robin Hood.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh ikut, tetapi kau harus berjanji menyembunyikan identitasmu sebenarnya. Itu berbahaya jika ada orang lain yang tahu mengenai dirimu. Paham?" tegas pria berhoodie hijau gelap.

Keberanian, ketegasan dan ketangkasan merupakan kunci dari sebuah keberhasilan. Tanpa itu, semua tidak ada artinya, menurut Sinon. Jadi, dia memutuskan mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah. Kutunggu besok pagi hari. Oh iya, perkenalkan … Aku Oliver Queen," kata Oliver.

"Asada Shino. Panggil aku Sinon," kata Sinon berjabat tangan dengannya.

 **Dua tahun setelahnya …**

"Kau masih belajar. Apa kau menyadari, bahwa kelemahanmu adalah mudahnya terbongkar identitasmu sendiri," nyengir Oliver.

"Diamlah, Oliver-san! Itu tidak lucu!" gerutu Sinon.

"Memang benar. Kita tidak tahu kapan musuh akan menyerang kita. Karena itulah, kau harus berhati-hati. Jangan sampai melakukan hal yang sama lagi. Paham, Sinon?!" tegas Oliver.

Sinon mengangguk paham.

"Bagus, Aku harus pergi mengejar Ra's al Ghul. Sampai bertemu lagi, Sinon." kata Oliver tersenyum.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Arrow, Oliver-san?" Tanya Sinon.

"Kuserahkan semuanya kepadamu. Felicity, Diggles, dan Speedy akan membantumu. Dan juga, ada Laurel yang menemanimu. Mulai sekarang, kau yang menggantimu sampai aku kembali, Blue Arrow" kata Oliver pergi meninggalkan Sinon sendirian.

Oliver menembak panah ke gedung dan berayun menuju ke gedung lain.

"Blue Arrow, iya? Menarik," kata Sinon tersenyum dan mengenakan hoodie biru gelap disertai hero mask di bagian matanya.

 **Tamat**

 **P.S:** Halo semuanya. Gimana kabarmu hari ini? Maaf menunggu lama. Kali ini, aku akan menceritakan dua versi Sinon. Sinon yang pertama adalah berumur 26 tahun dan dijuluki oleh Blue Arrow, menggantikan posisi Oliver Queen yang mengejar Ra's al Ghul, dan menjaga perdamaian di Sterling City. Sementara Sinon yang kedua akan muncul di Heroes Chronicles Universe, yang masih belum tahu kapan rilisnya.

So, Ditunggu kehadirannya. Oh iya, aku bikin fanfic untuk sahabat penname ku, Qamara. Buat yang lain, boleh kasih review atau saran untuk fanfic ini.

Arrigatou ^_^


End file.
